


in which i continue to project onto bucky

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medication, Modern Era, References to Drugs, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Surgery, Sweet, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, but whatever., well. two shot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: my surgery went well!!! i have pecs now!!!! i'm proud of myself aaaaaaa ;;;;;;





	in which i continue to project onto bucky

Bucky awoke to the soft sound of a pencil scratching paper.

He didn't open his eyes at first, but he let out a low hum and scrunched his nose as he turned toward the sound. "Steve?"

The scratching stopped. "Buck." Steve took his hand in both of his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. He kissed Bucky's knuckles. "You doin' okay?"

"Mm." Bucky nodded. "Yeah. Jus'sleepy. Think 'm still a li'l high from the anesthetic."

Steve chuckled. He pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's forehead. "That's fair. You do okay without me?"

"Yeah. Wasn' too bad."

"Even the IV?"

"Yeah. Jus' wen' in, bore through it. Was okay."

Steve pressed their foreheads together. "I'm proud'a you, Buck."

"Hmm," Bucky almost laughed. "Thanks, Stevie." He tilted his chin up and kissed the blond on the lips, sleepy and sloppy and sweet. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> my surgery went well!!! i have pecs now!!!! i'm proud of myself aaaaaaa ;;;;;;


End file.
